dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Draconic Conduit (3.5e Class)
Draconic Conduit Draconic conduits have some draconic lineage (even if it is very distant) which they have learned to channel into martial prowess. Like sorcerers however not all draconic conduits are aware of what their lineage is and where their powers come from. Making a Draconic Conduit Abilities: Charisma is the driving ability of this class. Races: Any races capable of producing sorceror's are capable of producing draconic conduits. As such, the race of kobolds are especially likely to do so. Alignment: Any. Starting Gold: 1d10×10 gp (55 gp). Starting Age: Complex. Class Features All of the following are class features of the draconic conduit. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A draconic conduit is proficient with simple weapons and scale mail but not with any other armor or shields. A draconic conduit who willingly wears any armor other than scale mail or uses a shield is unable to use any of his supernatural class abilities while doing so and for 24 hours thereafter. (Su): A draconic conduit has a connection with his dragon ancestry that grants him a few of the powers of a dragon. Such powers are channeled through him and appear as highly translucent (almost transparent) appendages or scales when the draconic conduit enters combat. At 1st level, a draconic conduit gains the ability to make attacks as a white dragon of CR equal to his class level would (though he uses his own reach in cases where it is better, takes penalties on his attack rolls for non-primary weapons, uses his charisma modifier in place of his strength modifier for these attacks, and he is treated as being 1 level higher at 1st level for the purpose of this ability). The damage dealt by this ability has no type but does not bypass hardness. In addition, the draconic conduit adds his Charisma bonus (if any) to his AC as a deflection modifier. This deflection modifier improves by +1 at 5th level and every five draconic conduit levels thereafter (+2 at 10th, +3 at 15th, +4 at 20th, etc.). At 6th level, a draconic conduit gains the ability to fly with a pair of highly translucent wings at a speed of 60 feet with good maneuverability. At 10th level, a draconic conduit gains resistance 10 to acid, cold, fire, and electricity. This amount improves by 10 at 15th level and every 5 levels thereafter (20 at 15th, 30 at 20th, etc.). Even in instances where supernatural effects would not normally function (such as within an antimagic field or against a golem), a draconic conduit can attempt to sustain his ancestral connection by making a DC 20 Will save. On a successful save, the draconic conduit maintains his ancestral connection for a number of rounds equal to his class level before he needs to check again (or he is able to make attacks normally against the target). On an unsuccessful attempt, the ancestral connection ceases (or is ineffective for that round against the target). As a swift action on his turn, the draconic conduit can attempt a new Will save to reestablish his ancestral connection while he remains within then impeding effect. The table below provides statistics for a medium sized draconic conduit attacks as they improve with level (the level requirements increase or decrease by 1 per size category of the draconic conduit below or above medium size). A draconic conduit uses his charisma modifier in place of strength for attack and damage rolls with these attacks. Bite: Bite attacks deal the indicated damage plus the draconic conduit’s Charisma bonus. Claw: Claw attacks deal the indicated damage plus 1/2 the draconic conduit’s Charisma bonus (round down). Claw attacks are secondary attacks, requiring a –5 penalty on the attack roll. (Many dragons choose the Multiattack feat to lessen this penalty to –2). Wing: The draconic conduit can slam opponents with its wings, even when flying. Wing attacks deal the indicated damage plus 1/2 the dragon’s Charisma bonus (round down) and are treated as secondary attacks. Tail Slap: The draconic conduit can slap one opponent each round with its tail attack. A tail slap deals the indicated damage plus 1-1/2 times the draconic conduit’s Charisma bonus (round down) and is treated as a secondary attack. (Ex): At 3rd level, a draconic conduit gains spell resistance equal to his current draconic conduit level + 10. In order to affect the draconic conduit with a spell, a spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the draconic conduit’s spell resistance. Epic Draconic Conduit Ancestral Connection: The damage from the attacks emulated by this ability continues to increase until the CR indicates a size of Colossal+ and does not increase thereafter. The deflection modifier and energy resistances increase every 5 levels by 1 and 10 respectively. Spell Resistance: The epic monk’s spell resistance is equal to his class level +10, as normal. : The epic draconic conduit gains a bonus feat every 3 levels after 20th. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class